


Viva

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Introspection, Master/Servant, POV Alternating, POV First Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Sé todo lo que hay de importante para saber, es decir lo que me dice usted. No me hace falta tener otros conocimientos, porque no sería pertinente a efectos de nuestra batalla.” respondí, al rechinar los dientes, intentando recuperar la dignidad que él hacía desaparecer con tanta confianza.





	Viva

**Viva**

_Sed visionarios e ingeniosos..._

¿Qué significaba realmente ser vivos? Era vida, esa, o sólo era el enésimo juego de ilusiones que mi mente se divertía creando, ¿hace cuando era niña?

Jugaba con la realidad, dándole forma a mi disposición como si fuera algo de material, como si pudiera realmente tocarla. Mientras al pasar de los días me daba cuenta que todo lo que había realizado estaba destinado a transformarse en pura ceniza. No había servido a nada ser segura que todo iba a resolverse, que yo misma sólo iba a obtener poder, fama, gloria. Respeto.

Ahora sólo era otra marioneta en las manos de una suerte que tenía un olor horrible de fracaso, y estaba consciente del hecho que mi rendición estaba cerca. Iba a rendirme al mundo que tanto había despreciado, a las ideas bárbaras que me habían envenenado el alma, hasta extinguirla, podrirla.

Era una mujer que sabía lo que quería. Pero no era lo que todo el mundo había planeado para mí.

_...rebeldes y contemplativos..._

Siempre había actuado de manera bastante previsible, pero sentía como si esa previsibilidad no perteneciera al sentido común. Lo que quería se alejaba de los seres humanos, y sabía muy bien qué tarde o temprano iba a acabar estando estigmatizada como ‘diferente’, como una mujer que había luchado para lo que deseaba, que no había sufrido el yugo impuesto de la sociedad, de la familia, de deberes que a mis ojos siempre habían parecido muy ridículos.

Esto era lo que Él sabía de mi cuando me conoció, cuando me robó de mis sueños y me echó violentamente en una realidad cruda, violenta, macabra.

La misma realidad que vivía en mis pensamientos desde siempre, incluso cuando yo misma me consideraba demasiado superficial para ir más allá de las paredes de una casa que sólo me había enseñado a sobresalir.

Él me había dado la vida, y yo le agradecía de una manera inimaginable.

_...exuberantes y profundos..._

“Eres rara esta noche, Bella.” me dijo mi Señor, sentado cómodamente en un sillón en casa Malfoy. Sus ojos brillaban, algo que no pasaba a menudo últimamente. Me recordó de manera cristalina cuando el mundo de la magia era suyo, cuando ser una Mortífaga era lo más honorable que alguien se pudiera esperar de la vida.

Una vida que nos había mostrado en seguida los trapos sucios de sus raíces, y que nos había dejado estropear en una caída sin fin.

“No soy rara, mi Señor, sólo estoy en espera.” contesté, al bajar los ojos, esperando así que mi mente pudiera escaparse de su control. Él levantó una ceja.

“No, mi querida. No pienses de poderme engañar tan fácilmente. Estás… alegre.”

Yo le sonreí, maliciosa.

“Estamos remontando, mi Señor. Despacio, pero con constancia. Nos estamos retomando lo que es nuestro.” dije, bajo. Sabía cuánto fuera un tema delicado, y cuanto él fuera reacio en admitir de haber vuelto, que estábamos encontrando una existencia perdida en los rincones del tiempo.

Pero también sabía qué él, como el resto de nosotros, pensaba constantemente en el futuro. Y que lo que veía le atraía más que todo.

_...ávidos de saber e inocentes..._

“¿Desde cuándo utilizas el arma de la esperanza, Bellatrix?” se burló de mí, con su tono entre el melifluo y el sarcástico que yo odiaba tanto.

“Nunca espero, mi Señor. La esperanza es por los que tienen algo de perder. Yo no tengo nada de perder, estoy segura de todo lo que tengo a mi alrededor. Mi vida es hecha de certezas.”

El mago se puso en pie, se me acercó y me cogió el mentón en una mano

“Certezas, ¿Bella? ¿Y qué es que tiene el poder de dártelas?” sacudió la cabeza. “Eres mi aliada más fiel. Eres seguramente la bruja más potente que nunca formó parte de mi círculo. Pero hay mucho que no sabes, y mucho que te niegas a ver.” rio, como si acabara de pensar algo gracioso. “A veces me pregunto si detrás tu máscara de mujer que ha vivido, todavía no ocultes una inocencia latente, mi querida.” me dijo. Me puse roja en la cara, enfadada por sus palabras.

“Sé todo lo que hay de importante para saber, es decir lo que me dice usted. No me hace falta tener otros conocimientos, porque no sería pertinente a efectos de nuestra batalla.” respondí, al rechinar los dientes, intentando recuperar la dignidad que él hacía desaparecer con tanta confianza.

_...valientes y sensibles._

“No puedes realmente confiar tan ciegamente en mí. Sabes exactamente lo que puedo hacer, y conoces todos mis planes. Pero al menos guarda contigo unas rémoras, Bella. No sé qué hacer de tu fieldad. Me gustaría en vez la confianza, sólo es esa que te lleva realmente alto, hasta tocar los límites impuestos de unos tontos seres humanos.” me dijo, casi con rabia. Casi me quedé sin aliento.

Al final, yo era una sirvienta, una sirvienta que confiaba en su dueño más de como confiara en sí misma. ¿Qué quería más?

“Daría mi vida para salvar la suya. Creo en usted, mi Señor, creo en cada detalle de sus planes, y en todas aspiraciones. Estoy lista a luchar a su lado hasta que será necesario.” murmuré, por una vez sumisa, pero con la luz del heroísmo a brillar en mis ojos. Él hizo una mueca, todavía vistosamente insatisfecho.

“Cura mejor tus palabras, Bella. No me hace falta una sirvienta muerta.” siseó, duramente.

_Siempre sed algo de todo esto._

“Pero le hace falta a una sirvienta como a mí.” osé decirle, llegada en las últimas. Sabía qué le hacía falta quien, exactamente como a mí, encarnara todas las cualidades que tenía que poseer un Mortífago. Todo lo que nos permitía de seguir adelante, día tras día, sin sufrir el peso de nuestras culpas por el simple hecho que no las considerábamos tales. Le hacía falta alguien cuya piel fuera dispuesta a sufrir la tortura y el horror de la guerra, y yo sabía qué mi piel había visto ya mucho más que esto.

Había leído el miedo en los ojos de muchos para ser ignara. Sabía qué muchos, después de haberse declarado seguidores del Señor Oscuro, después de haber recibido el privilegio de la Marca, habían acabado ahogando en los remordimientos. Y la única salida por ellos era la muerte, o guardar los ojos bajos toda la vida. Yo no era así, y él lo sabía muy bien. Pero no me hacía falta su consciencia, si tampoco merecía el respeto que rezumaba de todo mi ser.

_Sed vivos._

“Tienes razón, te necesito. Y eres la mejor Mortífaga que se pueda desear.” rio, con esa expresión que me daba escalofríos, la única cosa en el mundo que me asustara. “Pero eres una mujer, y eres una mujer fuerte. Tienes que admitir que dejas que lo que sientes nuble tu fuerza.”

Sonrojé, algo que no me había pasado durante años.

Sus palabras no tenían sentido. Lo que sentía era el mero resultado de fieldad total a él, y era también lo que me quedaba viva bajo el peso de la guerra.

“No puede prescindir del hecho que sea una mujer sólo para afirmar que no soy perfecta. Porque reconozco de tener defectos, pero seguro no son los para que usted me imputa.” dije entre dientes, al mostrar con claridad mi frustración y mi desprecio por sus palabras.

Nunca iba a entender, y yo estaba muy consciente de eso. Como ese viejo loco de Dumbledore amaba hacerle notar, no erábamos un equipo. Erábamos un reino, donde ni había sitio por una débil forma de democracia.

Erábamos la tiranía de Voldemort, y también habríamos muerto por él, sin rémoras.

Me habría arrancado en ese momento toda la piel, dejando sólo la Marca para mostrar que era suya, si me lo hubiera pedido.

Y no lo habría hecho, pero sólo saber de la existencia de esa posibilidad le daba sobre mi vida todo el poder que deseaba.

Bajé los ojos, sin sostener más el peso de los suyos. Ya no tenía sentido.

*

_Si eres vivo, respiras_

Respiré hondo, como si pudiera coger en el aire el olor de la decepción de Bella.

Esa mujer tenía todo lo que podía desear, pero se dejaba frenar de las pequeñeces. Las pequeñeces que derivaban del ser humana. Yo no lo era desde años, y ella todavía se negaba a entenderlo.

Los seres humanos tienen la facultad de tener sensaciones que a mí me estaban negadas. Los seres humanos se dejaban atrapar por los sentidos, y ella era la prueba tangible.

Yo no era un ser humano, ni tenía el deseo de volver a serlo.

Respiraba, mi corazón latía, hablaba y actuaba. Pero esto sólo me hacía un ser viviente. Mientras todo lo que faltaba de mí estaba encerrado a salvo en los objetos que más amaba. Todo lo que me hacía humano, era un alma hecha deliciosamente trizas, sólo para concederle la existencia.

Sólo era un fantasma.

_Si respiras, hablas._

“Bellatrix, yo conozco muy bien tu valor. ¿O dudas de mi capacidad?” me puse en pie y me acerqué a ella, para tomarle la cara en las manos. Ella sacudió la cabeza, resignada.

“No, mi Señor, nunca osaría.” me respondió, pero con un tono tan forzado que no me habrían hecho falta mis facultades en legeremancia para darme cuenta que mentía.

Pero me callé, consciente de la inutilidad de cualquiera discusión. No había llegado hasta ese punto con la elocuencia, sino por las veces cuando había hecho del silencio mi mejor aliado. Hablar con ellos nunca había sido útil, sólo había creado centenas de ilusiones en sus mentes descarriadas. Y a mí no me hacía falta eso, todo lo que exigía de ellos era la lucidez y la falta de rémoras. Y si Bella sabía ser cruel como ningún ser en el mundo, estaba también verdad que su sagacidad había estado muchas veces nublado por su tonta pasión.

_Si hablas, preguntas._

“Pues dime qué te perturba. Porque algo te perturba, ¿verdad?”

Casi me pareció de verle sonrojar, pero fue seguro de haberlo imaginado. Ella _nunca_ sonrojaba, porque sonrojar significaba tener debilidades, y Bella no las había. O mejor, sólo había una. Y lo la encarnaba.

“¿Qué soy yo?” murmuró, ahorrándose de añadir un ‘por usted’ que le habría costado mucho orgullo herido. Evité apenas de reír con malignidad, sólo porque no tenía intención de entablar una discusión que habría sido fatal por ella.

Las preguntas pueden arruinar el castillo de ilusiones que se construyó lentamente en el tiempo. Y Bellatrix estaba consciente del hecho que esa era una pregunta que nunca debería haber hecho, se lo leía en los ojos, se lo leía en esa apariencia de alma que todavía le quedaba.

_Si preguntas, piensas._

No pienses, Bella, no lo hagas. Era inútil, no debería haber creído que yo fuera tan tonto de ceder de alguna manera a tus encantos. No quería que vosotros pensasteis, sólo quería que actuasteis. El pensamiento, las reflexiones, sólo llevan a la locura, y a desgastarse la mente en marañas de inútiles cuestiones que en esta vida nunca habrían encontrado respuesta.

Y tampoco deberías haberme mirado con esos ojos que sólo expresan rabia, encendidos de un fuego inextinguible. Como si yo fuera tu verdugo, y sin darte cuenta que esa noche tú eras tu mismo ejecutor. Sabías bien lo que iba a encontrar cuando te uniste a mí, y no había recriminaciones que pudieran salvarte, no había palabras, no había acciones.

Pero lo sabía esto, verdad, ¿Bella?

“Eres una sirvienta, me parece que lo aclaré esto.” le respondí, frio. Frio como tu cara a mi sentencia.

_Si piensas, buscas._

“Y nada más, ¿verdad? Soy una Mortífaga, llevo la Marca como a Malfoy, como a Dolohov, como a McNair... como a quienquiera esté a su servicio, mi Señor.” dijo, osando una velada ironía, manchada de un tono más alto de una octava.

Bellatrix Black, linaje noble, corazón más negro que su apellido, alma cruel y asesina por naturaleza... y todavía intentaba desesperadamente obtener algo más de mí, algo que le hiciera sentir que no había desgastado en vano sus años a mi lado; algo que le dijera que no había marcado su piel por nada, algo que le dijera que esa misma piel y toda sí misma pertenecían a mí porque yo le quería, no porque lo había decidido ella.

Esto era lo que me hacía a mí un rey y a ellos simples súbditos. Yo no iba buscando algo que justificara mis acciones, yo seguía un instinto ancestral, casi animal, que mostraba el camino en frente de mí. Y sabía qué era lo correcto de tomar porque me había negado a seguir consejas, a escuchar voces que no fueran la mía.

No me hacían falta alternativas ni rencor, mientras ellos vagaban perdidos en una niebla de preguntas que lentamente consumaba su existencia.

_Si buscas, intentas._

“¿Quieres que te diga que vales más que ellos para mí? Es así, para mí tu vida vale más que las suyas. ¿Quieres saber si eres diferente de ellos?” suspiré, sin paciencia. “No lo eres, Bella.”

Era verdad. Por algún retorcido mecanismo mental, me daba cuenta del hecho que a mí me importaba mucho más de la existencia de Bella de lo que me podía importar de la de todos los demás. Pero estaba de la misma manera consciente del hecho que esa mujer tuviera que entender de ser sólo una bruja, sólo una Mortífaga, sólo una mujer. No _la_ bruja, no _la_ Mortífaga. No _la_ mujer.

Había preguntado, había hecho su petición del valor de una vida entera. Y entendí que se había dado cuenta de la derrota, pero también entendí que la falta de pedir, de tener seguridad, en ella estaba más urgente que todo, más que un fuego que quemaba en sus venas.

_Si intentas, aprendes._

No quería haber sido tan brusco. Por alguna razón le importaba de Bellatrix, le importaba de no herirle. Pero pese a todo, se daba cuenta del hecho que la razón no era una rara forma de afecto nacida con respeto a la mujer. Sólo estaba consciente del hecho que una sirvienta con perturbaciones, que una sirvienta que pensaba mucho y que tenía nubes encima de ella, no habría sido bastante lucida para cumplir sus objetivos.

Era la enésima prueba de su resistencia. Un ser humano puede sobrevivir a la sangre, a la tortura, al dolor. Pero lo que ninguno de ellos aún había aprendido, era no caer bajo el peso de las humillaciones, y ella no era diferente.

“Pues todo lo que hice, toda la vida que desperdicié... lo hice sólo para estar al mismo nivel de los viles que le siguen como perros callejeros, ¿esperando de obtener unos huesos más?” dijo ella, en baja voz y en tono envenenado. Yo sonreí, malvado. Nunca antes se había dirigido así a mí, y eso me daba una alegría diabólica que podía apenas ignorar.

_Si aprendes, creces._

“Sería el momento de entender que no puedes tener todo lo que deseas sólo porque crees que sea el justo precio para tu diligencia, Bellatrix. Deberías aprender a quedarte en tu lugar.”

Ella golpeó una mano en la mesa, rabiosamente. Su control estaba lentamente desvaneciendo, y de eso me alimentaba esa noche.

“Mi lugar es a su lado, mi Señor.” dijo entre los dientes. Fue rápido a su lado, hasta que su oído fue cerca de mi boca.

“Tu lugar es donde decido que sea.” le dije secamente, en tono de quien no admitía negociaciones. Le vi apretar las manos y entrecerrar los ojos, como si estuviera intentando con dificultad almacenar una información que no quería recibir. Había en ella algo que temblaba para las ganas de hacerme daño, le entendía claramente, y era una sensación deliciosa. Me gustaba generar ese odio. Era el odio que construía las vidas humanas, que las ayudaba a ser casi inmortales, inmunes a cualquier forma de desprecio. Era esto que quería que aprendiera, esa noche.

_Si creces, deseas._

Estaba metiendo en ella el gen de la competitividad, algo que nunca había considerado necesario en su tonta presunción de ser la mejor, la favorita. Debería haber entendido antes que yo no era un miembro de la familia Black, que no era como a sus padres, listo a satisfacer todas sus necesidades de reconocimiento, de alimentar su ego hasta que hubiera sido sacia de gratificaciones.

“Siempre hice lo que me pedía.” intentó justificarse, claramente luchando ya, y siguiendo deslizando, impertérrita.

“Esto lo sé. Pero también sé que cada vez seguías mis órdenes te esperabas que tu obediencia aumentara las razones para hacer de ti algo más que una Mortífaga.” suspiré, al sacudir la cabeza. “Nunca te esperes nada, Bella. Ni de mí, ni de nadie.” le aconsejé, fingiendo como siempre que mis acciones y mis palabras fueran enteramente votadas a su bien.

_Si deseas, encuentras._

Un día Bella iba a entender. Iba a entender que no había nada de esperar, que no había ninguna inquietud justificada. Que ella iba a ser especial sólo en el momento en que hubiera dejado de considerarse tal, en el momento cuando finalmente hubiera descubierto que la fuente del poder estaba en saber superar sus propios límites y e machacar sus propias debilidades, como si no fuera parte de todos seres humanos.

Esto era todo lo que les pedía a mis siervos, es decir hacer cualquiera para tener éxito de ser menos y menos seres humanos. Sin embargo, me daba cuenta que el peso de su vida, y la sombra de la muerte que crecía sobre de ellos, infundían mucho más temor que pudiera hacer yo. Y Bella era la prueba tangible.

_Si encuentras, dudas._

“Yo quería complacerle, pero esto no significa que no creí siempre en todo lo que hice. ¿Qué hay de equivocado en eso? ¿No tengo derecho de buscar un poco de gratificación, de vez en cuando? Yo lo he sacrificado todo para…” se paró, al darse cuenta que estaba dejando que sus pensamientos volaran directos a sus palabras, desprovistos de la retención que normalmente los envolvía. Yo sacudí la cabeza, feliz al menos que se diera cuenta. Que empezara a entender que el mundo no existía sólo para satisfacer sus caprichos, que aunque fuera buena en algo, la perfección no era una característica del género humano.

Casi lo sentí por ella, por su mirada sombría, por la mente donde empezaban a enredarse muchas preguntas, a que debería haber respondido si sólo hubiera osado pronunciarlas.

_Si dudas, te haces preguntas._

“Lo sacrificaste todo para mí, es verdad. Pero no creo que nunca te obligué. Tus elecciones son parte de lo que eres... ¿o quizás reniegas tu pasado?” le pregunté, fascinante al punto de agudizar la mezcla de confusión y culpa dentro de ella. Me sentía potente como no me había pasado a menudo los años pasados.

La real esencia de la fuerza no era hacer que los demás te temieran, sino que por tu culpa empezaran a temer a si mismos. Y era lo que había tenido éxito de hacer yo esa noche, había desmantelado de manera casi agonizante una vida, haciéndole tomar contornos tan borrosos de parecer casi invisibles a los ojos de mi Bella, que seguía impertérrita ahogando en sus preguntas no expresadas. Un puro y absoluto deleite por mis ojos.

_Si te haces preguntas, entiendes._

“No reniego nada de lo que hice para usted, mi Señor.” me respondió después de una breve pausa, los ojos bajos. Vi sus labios hacerse más sutiles, y percibí su esforzarse para darme respuestas que pudieran complacerme, una vez más.

Pero empezaba a entender cómo funcionaba ese juego infernal, donde ella sólo era un peón en las manos del mal. Empezaba a entender qué su misma vida no iba a tener un sentido si ella misma no hubiera decidido de votarse a la peor de las causas, de convertirse en esclava de la Oscuridad en persona. La que veía frente a mí era una lenta metamorfosis hacia la consciencia, espeluznante como espeluznante era su cara en ese momento.

Estaba construyendo con calma nuevos pilares en su mente, que fueran capaces de sostenerle cuando ella sentía que las fuerzas le abandonaban lentamente.

_Si entiendes, sabes._

Cuando osó volver a levantar los ojos, vi a una mujer diferente en esos.

Aún su cara no estaba manchada de la usual sonrisa que tenía el sabor en parte de complicidad y en parte de locura, pero vi claramente que no estaba dispuesta a ceder ni de un paso uno de sus días, que no iba a devolver ni uno al tiempo. El consciente y el inconsciente se fusionaban en ella, al crear docenas de superestructuras. Podía entrever los rincones de su mente, como si fueran hechos visibles de un potente hechizo, como si lo que cobraba vida frente a mis ojos fuera sólo de reconectar a la magia, y no al espectáculo de la humana comprensión.

Había novedades de asimilar, y ambos lo sabíamos. Sabíamos qué el tiempo iba a ser nuestro amigo en esa coyuntura, y yo no pedía nada sino una Bellatrix un poco más parecida a mí, más fría que fuera antes, menos humana.

Raro como las palabras sean partidarias de cambios tan rápidos.

_Si sabes, quieres saber más._

“Estoy lista para todo lo que va pedirme de hacer, mi Señor.” me dijo en baja voz, pero en tono firme y determinado.

Sabía qué estaba lista a hacer lo que deseaba, exactamente como unos minutos antes.

Pero ahora no podía ver ni un velado brillo en sus ojos, nada que revelara lo que antes estaba obvio.

Estaba lista a seguir a su Señor, por una vez, no a Voldemort, no a Riddle. Estaba atrozmente reprimiendo dentro de sí cada instancia que le impusiera de dejar correr sus sensaciones, pero el control era una cualidad que no le faltaba, y una vez segura que fuera su única ruta de escape, había decidido de crear una sólida muralla alrededor de su corazón.

Y que yo fuera el artífice, era irrelevante. Era artífice de la mujer que me observaba, de todo lo que le concernía.

_Y si quieres saber más..._

“Lo sé, Bella. Y tú sabes de ser la mejor.” respondí con indiferencia, al echarle ese hueso que esperaba desde cuando habíamos empezado a hablar esa noche. No había razón de seguir con el juego de humillación, no había razón para que no pudiera darle parte de lo que deseaba.

Fingió que mis palabras no tuvieran importancia, pero fui seguro que notó perfectamente como las hubiera dosificado, cuidado con darle algo, pero todavía dejándole un mal sabor de boca.

Esa noche quizás el vínculo entre nosotros se había acentuado, apretando nudos más profundos, pero lo fundamental era que ella no se diera cuenta.

Estaba orgulloso de esa mujer, por alguna razón. Era la única que creía realmente en lo que hacía, la única que no conocía la palabra ‘miedo’. Y nunca iba a saber lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, o le habría perdido detrás esa damnación que son los sueños.

Lo único necesario de saber esa noche, era que yo, junto a ella, casi me sentía diferente.

Vivo.

_...eres vivo._


End file.
